Electric vehicles use an electric power source, such as a battery, to power an electric motor that causes the vehicle to move. The operation of the electric motor depletes the battery. The battery can be recharged at a charging station. Charging stations can include a power outlet that receives a plug connected to the vehicle battery. Alternatively, the battery may be powered by inductive charging, which may also be referred to as wireless charging. Inductive charging may occur when the electric vehicle is parked on or near an inductive charging pad with an induction coil. Energy from the pad may be transmitted to the battery via an inductive coupling.